


Volo Amare Semper

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Hehehe. Imagine Sakura learning the Nohrian language only to make Xander flustered and embarrassed. Well done Sakura, well done. She loves seeing her husband all flustered and embarrassed. She does it a lot out in public, trying to get the people to see that he isn't intimidating and to see that he is a giant sweetheart. She loves to hear his laugh and wants to show it to everyone else, he loses all composer when adorable Sakura is around. Volo amara semper means I love you always in Latin.





	

It was a long day for the King of Nohr, all he wanted was to go home to his wife and child. Whenever he was around her, she always put him at ease, and the sound of his son giggling was music to his ear, it made life worth living. He walked towards the infirmary, Sakura was always there, making sure that everyone was okay and she had supplies when she went to go visit the towns people. Much to his surprise, she wasn't there. 

Xander went to Siegbert's room, she wasn't there, he went to their room, she wasn't there, he went to the kitchen, she wasn't there. He visited the most frequent places she was at, but she wasn't there. He thought of one last place she could be. He walked towards the library, opening the door, seeing one of his younger sisters with Sakura, reading something, or teaching her something. He was quite curious to what was going on. 

"There you are, my Sweet Cherry Blossom," Xander stated. 

"Ah! X-Xander, you s-scared me," Sakura replied being startled. 

"I'm sorry, my dear," he apologized, kissing her temple. "What's going on here?" 

"U-Uh, n-nothing," she said, slamming the book shut and holding it close to her body. 

Xander raised one of his eyebrows. She never kept a secret from him. 

"I b-better get going. I-I have a few m-more things t-to do."

She then gave him a light kiss on his lips and then left the library. Xander looked over to Camilla, hoping to get some information out of her. 

"Oh, don't give me that look," Camilla said. 

He didn't say a word, it was a way he got his siblings to spill the beans. 

"Don't give me the silent treatment. I know that is a tactic you use to get information out of us. It won't work on me, darling. I know it's a tactic that your mother used for the both of us." 

He sighed. "What is Sakura keeping from me, she never keeps secrets from me."

"It's healthy to have a couple secrets from each other. I don't tell Keaton everything." 

"He won't remember it anyways." 

"That's besides the point. Let her come to you about it, I think you'll love what she is going to tell you." 

Camilla gave him a kiss on his cheek before leaving. Xander blushed in irritation, it had been a while since she had done that. Days had gone by, Xander had seen less and less of Sakura. She avoided him at every turn. He started to get worried about her wand worried if he had done anything to hurt her. He went to into Siegbert's room and picked him up. He held his son close to his chest. Siegbert started to giggle, which put a smile on Xander's face. He started to lightly tickle his son's chest while lightly rubbing his nose against his son's small face. Siegbert laugh got louder and louder. 

Sakura walked to Siegbert's room, she didn't like being away from him very much, he was still a little baby. Once she got to his room, she saw Xander lying on the floor, rubbing their son's back, to help him to sleep. She smiled as he soon too fell asleep. She walked over to the two, giving them both light kisses. Sakura left, going to go talk to Leo. She wanted make everything for him easier. She helped him with a lot of things, she made sure that the Hoshidian and Norhian people become at peace with each other, helped with the recovery of the kingdom, helped lower the criminal activities, and a lot of other things. They still had a long way to go to keep the peace and to make sure that everyone was living happily. 

A couple of weeks had gone by before Xander had a chance to be with Sakura. He saw her standing in the throne room, sitting on the stairs to his throne, she was holding their son. He sighed, he wanted to talk to her, but he felt as though he had done something that hurt her. He knew she would shrug it off, she was never the person to get mad for to long and she was too forgiving, even when Zero said very terrible words to her. He at some points in their relationship, he wanted her to get mad at him and to stay mad at him. Xander sighed and walked up to her, sitting beside her. He wrapped one his hands on her waist and the other hand on hers. 

"Dear," he said. 

"Yes," she asked. 

"I love you. I love you much more than I let on. You are very dear to me." 

Sakura giggled, she knew that already. She knew that he was curious to why she was always a way from him. 

"Volo amare semper," she smiled at him.

Xander's thoughts stopped in their tracks and his face became a really deep red. He couldn't process a single thought. He couldn't believe what she had said. That, that was what she was doing, all that time a way from him, only to learn a different language, just for him. The Norhian language wasn't an easy language to learn, but she did so well with it. The only thing he could do was put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He then started kiss and nip at her neck. She started to laugh and so did their son. 

"I love you so much," he finally said. 

"Hehe, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. Imagine Sakura learning the Nohrian language only to make Xander flustered and embarrassed. Well done Sakura, well done. She loves seeing her husband all flustered and embarrassed. She does it a lot out in public, trying to get the people to see that he isn't intimidating and to see that he is a giant sweetheart. She loves to hear his laugh and wants to show it to everyone else, he loses all composer when adorable Sakura is around. Volo amara semper means I love you always in Latin.


End file.
